


Gibbs Is Coming To Town

by GailCregg



Series: An NCIS Christmas [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Another NCIS adaptation of a Christmas song.
Series: An NCIS Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022926
Kudos: 3





	Gibbs Is Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a poem or properly a song  
> I do hope that anyway you will all hum along

Gibbs Is Coming to Town. 

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I’m telling you why  
Gibbs is coming to town  
  
He’s making a list,  
Checking it twice,  
Gonna find out who’s naughty or nice.  
Gibbs is coming to town  
  
He sees you when you’re sleeping  
He knows when you’re awake  
He knows what's said in the bullpen  
He knows if you’ve been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake  
  
Gibbs is coming to town  
He's bringing the NCIS elves  
To help deliver presents from the Evidence Garage shelves  
Tony in tights what a sight to see  
I know some who'd love him under their tree  
McGee's got the outfit he's an Elf Lord after all  
Ready to distribute treats to children big and small  
  
You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I’m telling you why  
Gibbs is coming to town  
  
Abby, Ellie, Ziva and Jack  
Are stuffing presents into his sack  
Vance, Ducky and Jimmy are there too  
Helping check each list through  
Victoria, Tali, Johnny and Morgan have all suggested gifts  
To give each child's heart a lift  
  
With little tin horns, little toy drums  
Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums  
Gibbs is coming to town  
And curly headed voodoo dolls that toddle and coo  
Hippos, boats, books and Magnum kiddie cars too  
Gibbs is coming to town  
  
So! You better watch out, you better not cry  
Better not pout, I’m telling you why  
Gibbs is coming to town  
Gibbs is coming to town  
Giiibbbbsss is coming to town!


End file.
